Esto es un enredo
by Ri Aimi Kuriyama
Summary: Despues de la llegada de una vieja amiga de Po todo se pondra de cabeza, Sakura ayudando a las pretendientes de Po, nuevos enemigos, cosas ocultas, situaciones raras. Derrotan a un villano al mismo tiempo Tigresa va descubriendo su pasado, pero otro villano ataca utilizado a otros guerreros. Al concer "humanos" al final es donde comenzará a forjarse más el lazó de amor de dos grand
1. Una vieja amiga

El sol se asomaba por las montañas y a su paso los habitantes del valle de la paz se despertaban para iniciar un nuevo dia.

Los maestros el palacio de jade ya estaban despiertos esperando el gong.

*suena el gong y todos salen*

Todos:buenos dias maestro

Maestro shifu:buenos dias alumnos. Hoy tendran un dia libre para que descancen

Mantis:si*gritandobde alegria* \ ( u ) /

Mono:por fin un dia libre

Vibora:maestro shifu

Maestro shifu:que pasa?

Vibora:bueno, no es que no quiera el dia libre pero, nos habia dicho que entrenariamos para una mision importante

Maestro shifu:tienes razon vibora, por eso quiero que descancen. Con su permiso ire a meditar y aprovechen su dia de descanso *se retira*

Po:tigresa, si no te molesta podrias acompañarme al pueblo /

Todos:wuuuuuu

Tigresa:dejen de comportarse como inmaduros

Vibora:tranquila tigresa solo estamos jugando contigo

Tigresa: 7-7

Po:y bien me acompañas

Tigresa:si estabien

Grulla:no es por arruinar tu invitacion a una cita con tigresa pero, nos dejaras sin desayunar

Po:si ya voy disculpen XP

En el camino hacia la cosina tofos hivan platicando pero se percataron de que dos persinas se meriban de reojo.

El desayuno paso normal sino fuera por sierto panda y una tigreda que se conqueteaban entre ellos no muy disimuladamente

Vibora: como siempre po tu comida estubi deliciosa

Mantis:pero un poco empalagosa

Po: a que te refieres?

Mono:junta ahora

*se juntaron mono, mantis y grulla, y comenzaron a hacer una bolita entre ellos*

Grulla:comnzaremos a molestrar a po y a tigresa

Mono:si tigresa se enoja y nos persige

Mantis:entonses sera un reto de supervivencia

Mono:tambien esta po el la puede controlar

Grulla:entonses ya estamos

*se separan*

Po: ahiravsi me diran porque dicen que tambien estubo empalagosa

Grulla:tu y una cierta personita se coqueteaban no muy disimuladamente

Po: /

Mono:y esa cierta personita es radical

Tigresa*se levanta enojada*QUE!!!

Vibora:creo que esta vez se estan mentiendo en donde no les interesa

Po*se leventa y toma a tigresa de los hombros* mejor vamonos

Tigresa:esta bien

*salen de la cosina en direccion al valle de la paz*

Tigresa:para que querias que te acompañara al valle

Po:bueno, la verdad no he visitado a mi padre y la ultima vez me dijo que queria que tu tambien le ayudaras con el restaurante

Tigresa: por eso quurias que te acompañara

Po:si

*los dos van caminando por el valle hasta llegar al restaurante del señot ping*

Po:hola pa

Sñ ping:po hijo *corre hasta el y lo abraza* que bueno que me vienes a visitar *se separa del abrazo* hola tigresa que bueno que vienes

Tigresa:me alegra verlo señor ping

Sñ ping:po, te acuerdas de cierta felina de la que fuistes su "mejor amigo"

Po:estas hablando de ella

Tigresa:????

Sñ ping:si de ella misma, vendra al valle, mas bien ya esta aqui

Po:enserio \ ( u ) /

Tigresa:se puede saber quien es?

XXX:soy yo maestra tigresa

*po y tigresa voltean a ver una mesa donde habia una ligresa de la edad de ellos* (ligre es un hibrido de un leon y una tigresa)

Po*va corriendo q donde esta la felina la agra de la cintura, la eleva en el aire y le a vueltas*

Tigresa:7 -7

XXX:me alegra volver a verte po \ ( u ) /

Po:a mo tambien sakura*la baja* tigresa ven a conocer a sakura

Tigresa*se acerca* que intenciones tienes? Y aque haz venido al valle?

Sakura:mis intenciines es estar denuevo con po y obiamente vine a ver a po

Sñ ping:que bueno que haz venido, eras la primer novia de po que no lo quieres por conveniencia sino por como es

Po y Sakura:que no eramos novios / / /

Tigresa:7 -7

Sñ ping:a mi no me mienten los dos se querina de masiado.

Hay po tienes una disicion my dificil

Po:porque?

Sñ ping:tienes dos buen partidos para esposa Sakura y Tigresa

Todos: / / /

Sakura:creo que mejor lo voy a ayudar a la cosina *sale corriendo en direccion a la cosina*

Tigresa:yo recojere los platod vacios *se dirije a una mesa*

Po: pa ya lo habiamos hablado entre sakura y yo no habia nada, mas que una amistad

Sñ ping:po, soy tu padre y se que te gusta sakura y tigresa, pero no jueges con ninguna de las dos

Po:yo no haria eso

Sñ ping:mqs te vale

*acabo la mañana po se llevo a sakura al palacion de jade junto con tigresa pero nadie cruzo palabra por la incomodidad que habian tenido*

 **Hola, antes que nada, este fic tiene mucho que lo escribi ya que se nota que experimento con el, casi al final ya mejora la forma de escribir**


	2. La relación de Po y Sakura

*en la entrada del palacio*

Po:sakura

Sakura:dime po

Po:tienes pensado quedarte en el palacio

Sakura:si, bueno si me dan permiso

Tigresa:y dime po donde piensas que dormira

Sakura:tengo entendido que hay una habitacion de huspedes me puedo quedar ahi

Po:de ninguna manera sakura, dormiras conmigo

Tigresa y Sakura:QUE!!! \ ( o ) /

Po:si, ya haz dormido conmigo antes

Sakura:tienes razon

Po:barbaro, vamos con los demas para que te conoscan

*los tres se dirijieron al salon de entrenamiento donde estaban los demas platicando

Vibora:con que ese era su plan

Mantis:pero no salio, po se llevo a tigresa antes de que nos persiguiera

Vibora:tienen qur entender que..

Po:chicos. Hola

Todos:hola po *dirigen su mirada a sakura*

Vibora:quien es ella po?

Po:es una amiga llamada sakura

Mono:solo una amiga ; )

Po:si

Mantis:no habran sido otra casa

Sakura:no

Tigresa:pieden dejar de molestarlos

Vibora:si, ni conicen a la chica y ya andan molestandola

*se escuchan ruidos afuera y grulla entra al salon de entrenamiento con Song y Lu Shin*

Grulla:po, quieren hablar contigo

Po:que hacen aqui

Tigresa:a que han venido par de mentirosas :

Song y Lu Shin:a ver a po!!! *las dos corren hacia po pero Tigresa las detiene y Sakura se pone enfrente de Po*

Song:haste a un lado gatita

Lu Shin;maestra tigresa quitese del camino

Tigresa:NO !!!

Songa*dirije su mirada a donde esta sakura*quien es ella?

Sakura:me llamo sakura, y para que quieren a mi pandita?

Todos:QUEEEEE!!!!

Po: / / /

Sakura:no te acuerdas que ti me dicias gatita y yo pandita

Po:lo siento sakura, esque ha pasado muchi tiempo

Vibora:entenses eso quiere decir que eran muy cercanos

Po y Sakura:si, haciamos todo juntos

Song y Lu Shin:NO LE VUELVAS A DECIR ASI!!!

Mantis:celos

Grulla:tienes mucha suerte po

Mono:tienes pege

Sakura:bueno se esta haciendo tarde, po vamos a hacer la cena te parece

Po:si sakura

Sakura:viva entonses vamos *toma a po del brazo y se lo lleva*

Vibora:se nota que ellos se llevan bien despues de tanto tiempo que no se ven

Mono:y es muy atractiva

Grulla:y muy linda

Mantis:y cariñosa

Todas:no se les ocurra hacercarse a ella

Mantis:porque?

Vibora:es la amiga de po y no creo que deje que se hacerquen a ella

Tigresa:y no solo po se verda contra ustedes

Mono:entonses quien mas?

Tigresa:el señor ping, como le dijo a po que tenia una buen partido para esposa

Todos:QUEEE!!!

Song:entonses era novios

Tigresa:no tengi que decirte eso

Grulla:vamos a cenar, y que ellos nos cuenten su relacion

Vibora:vamos entonses

*todos salieron del salon de entrenamiento y se dirigen a la cosina ya estando serca se escucha risas provenientes de ahi*

Mantis:que estara haciendo

Mono:se supone que la cena

Sakura*grita desde la cosina* pandita dejame, no me toques

Vibora:no vallan a pensar mal de ellos

Grulla:y como no quieres si por su grito pueden estar haciendo varias cosas

Song:es mejor que nis demos prisa

Lu Shin:pero alguien ya se adelanto

Todos:QUEEEE!!!

*tigresa estaba apunto de abrir la puerta y llegan los demas rapido*

Song*enojada*que le estas haciendo a po

Po:hola chicos

Mono:porque estan cubiertos de arima?

Sakura:jejejeje mestra pongase detras de mi *dirigiendose a tigresa, po estas listo

Po:si

Sakura: 1, 2 y 3 *le aroja arina a los demas menos a tigresa*

Todos:que te pasa?

Po:era idea de sakura para que vieran lo que preparo ella de cenar

Sakura:ademas esta cena funciona asi

Todos: 7 -7

Po:no se enojen con ella yo tambien participe

*depues de eso todos cenaron, acabando la cena llevaron a song y a lu shin a la habitacion de huspedes y como le dijo po a sakura los dos durmieron en.la misma habitacion provovando celos a una que otra chica*

La noche era tanquila nadie hacia ruido, pero hubo personas que durmieron intranquilas y con curiosidad de saber la relacion de sakura y po


	3. Otro invitado

La noche se fue dando paso a la mañana y como todos los dias los puestos se abrian y en el palacio de jade los maestros y los invitdos ya estaban despiertos

*suena el gong*

Shifu:buenos dias estudiantes

Todos:buenos dias maestro shifu

Shifu*se fija en Song, Lu Shin y Sakura* quien permitio que estas impostaras esten aqui :

Tigresa:Song y Lu Shin vinieron por su propia cuenta y la otra chica es amiga de Po se llama Sakura

Sakura:es un placer conocerlo *hace una reverencia* y bueno si no es mucha molestia me pueden decir por que las llaman asi

Mantis:song uso a po para conseguit el caliz del dragon que ooway le regalo a shifu

Grulla:y lu shin utilizo a po para que se casara con ella y junghi se apoderara del palacio

Mono:porque junghi tenia al hermano de lu shin

Sakura:no las conosco pero eso es caer bajo, mas si intetaron separa a po ya tigresa ellos son el uno para el otro y tambien puedieron explicarselo a los 5 y a po

Vibora:wow

Shifu:y usted señorita sakura que es de po

Sakura:su amiga mas cercana les explicare

Pov sakura

El dia en que po y yo nos conocimos yo estaba herida. Po me llevo hasta su casa, el y el señot ping me cuidaron por muchi tiempo.

Despues de que me cure po y yo eramos los mejores amigos, y tanto el como yo nos encataba el kung fu y nuestra maestra favorita es tigresa.

Poco despues me fui para entrenar y le dije que esperaba que tambien fuera un maestro de kung fu

Fin del pov

Sakura:y vei que lo a logrado

Shifu:bueno dejare que se queden, vayan a desayunar y los veo en el salon de entrenamiento

Todos:si maestro shifu

*en la cosina, todos estaban sentados y po y sakura cosinando*

Mono:y dime sakura tiene novio?

Sakura:no

Mantis:y no te gustaria tener uno?

Po*clava un cuchillo en la tabla de picar*porque se le insinuan a sakura

Grulla:es que es muy atractiva

Sakura:jejeje gracias por sus comentarios, pero me importa ahora es estar con mi pandita

Song:7 -7

Tigresa:sakura, haz entrenado verdad

Sakura:si, en el entrenamiento puedes ser mi compañera

Po:estas segura sakura *te miendo que le pase algo malo*

Sakura:si

Lu Shin:tienes agallas

Vibora*llega a la cosina* el maestro shifu quiere hablar con los chicos, ahora

Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Po*sudan en seco* ya vamos *salen de la cosina*

Song:no queria decir esto delante de po. Y ya que se fue.

SAKURA ALEJATE DE PO, NOSOTRAS TENEMOS MAS PONTENCIAL DE SER SUS ESPOSAS Y NO PORQUE SEAS SU AMIGA TIENES DERECHO DE LLAMARLO ASI :

Sakura:yo veo que todas ustedes quiere a po

Lu Shin:como que todas

Sakura:tu, Song, Vibora y Tigresa,y no me refiero a solo "un amigo". Pero yo ayudare a Tigresa

Tigresa:Sakura, te lo agradesco pero *interumpida*

Sakura:vamonos tigresa *la agarra de la mani y se la lleva*

*en el salon de entrenamiento*

Shifu:entenderio

Todos:si

XXX:y cuando llegara tigresa

Po: 7 -7

Mantis*tono burlon*alguien esta celoso

Grulla:quieres a todas

Mono:por lo menos dejanos a Song, o a ¡sakura!

Po:7 -7

*se oyen serca las chicas y shifu sale*

Shifu:alto

Todas:mmmmm

Shifu:llego un invitado pero los chicos entrenaran y ustedes se pueden ir, les dejo un dia libre mas *se va*

Sakura:bueno, les ayudare a todas, pero vamos a vajar a comprar ropa

Tigresa:yo no ire

Sakura:por favor, soy igual de persistente que po

Tigresa:bueno vamos 7 -7

*todas bajaron al valle. Mientras que con los chicos*

Po*golpeando los muñecos de madera*quiero que no molesten a tigresa y a sakura

Mantis:no lo prometemos

Grulla:a tigresa la molestaremos para hacer una prueva de supervivencia

Moni:y a sakura solo seres cariñosos con ella

Mantis:se que lo que importa son los sentimientos pero, sakura esta bien formada

Mono:mas que song

Grulla:a iji de buen cubero sing su pechos son copa B o A y los de sakura son copa C

Po*rompiendo los muñecis de madera* ustedes que le ponen ensima una mano a alguna de las dos y se la veran conmigo :

XXX:panda-san, si ya tienes a su amiga llamada sakura, deje que ellos se queden con las demas y yo a tigresa

Mono:tiene razon, po

Grulla:pero si es entre ellas quien se queda con Lu Shin

Mantis:mono es el indicado

Mono:oye!!

Po:ya les dije y sobre advertencia no hay engaño

XXX:que les parece si las vamos a buscar

Grulla:siendo chicas han de aver bajado al valle

Mono:si vamos, y las ayudamos con sus cosas

Mantis:que hacemos aqui vamos ya

Po*se pone enfrente de la puerta* no van a salir de aqui

XXX:panda-san haste a un lado

Po:primero tendran que pasar enfrentandose a mi


	4. Enredos amorosps

En el salon de entrenamiento se libro una batalla entre po vs grulla, mono, mantis y xxx para salir de ahi e ulir con las chicas.

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar habia comprado rapida y estaban cerca del salon entrenamiento.

Sakura:gracias tigresa por ayudarme a vendar mis pechos

Vibora:no crei que tus pechos fueran iguales a los de sakura, tigresa

Song:wow, pero no entiendo por que te los vendas

Lu Shin:no tiene nada de malo

Tigresa:no quiero que lo mencionen :

Sakura:no es comodo tenerlos de este tamaño :'(

*escuchan los ruidos en el salon de entranamiento y pos gritos de los chicos*

Las chicas se alarmaron dejando las bolsas tiradas y corren hacia la puerta.

En eso salen los chicos callendo en ellas, Po, rescatando a Sakura y a Tigresa de un eminente golpe, Mono caen en Lu Shin, Grulla en Vibora, mantis callendo en la cabeza de Song y XXX a un lado de todos.

Po:estan bien *moviendo a Tigresa y Sakura

Sakura:yo si *reaccionando*

Tigresa:que paso? *reaccionando*

Mono*se levanta* ups lo siento, te ayudo

Lu Shin:ok

Grulla: vibora perdon *se levanta* / / /

Vibora:no te preocupes / / /

Mantis:lo bueno es que yo no tengo que ayudar a levantar a alguien

Song:pero le pegastes a alguien *con reproche*

Todos*se terminan de levantar y se reincorporan*

Shifu*llega se inmediato*que paso aqui? :

Sakura:nosotras acabamos de llegar

Yijiro:es culpa de panda-san

Vibora:cuando *impresionada*

Tigresa:regresastes? *mas impresionada que vibora*

Shifu:hoy, pero expliquenme que paso?

*po explico lo sucedido, dejando a shifu sorprendido por la actitud madura de po y la actitud incorrecta de yijiro*

Shifu:me sorprendes panda te estas volviendo maduro

Vibora:sabiendo sus intenciones de ustedes nis hubieramos idi de ustedes

Po:por eso los detuve

Mono:pero se puso celoso 7 -7

Po:solo estoy defendiendo a mis amigas

Yijiro:disculpe mi comportamiento maestro shifu

Song:y nosotras nos merecemos una disculpa

Yijiro,mono,grulla y mantis:perdon

Sakura:bueno, y si vamos de campamento para unirnos

Po:sakura nunca guarda rencor contra alguieny perdona a todos

Vibora:se parece a alguien que conosco

Shifu:es una exelente idea

Sakura:y si vamos en pareja

Lu Shin:si pero hay que decir todos a la vez

Mantis:es una exelente idea 1,2 y 3

*todos dijeron los nombres al mismo tiempo menos po, sakura y tigresa*

Song y Lu Shin:po

Vibora:po o grulla

Mono y mantis:sakura

Grulla:sakura o vibora

Yijiro:tigresa

Shifu:esti es malo casi todos dijeron a la misma persona

Po:menos nosotros *señalando a sakura, tigresa y el*

Sakura:pero huvo 2 personas que se escojieron mutuamente. Vibora y Grulla ustedes compartiran tienda

Shifu:y faltan ustedes

Po:pensamientos - si escojo a sakura, yijiro estara von tigresa y si escojo a tigresa los lividinosos estarn con sakura

Tigresa:te encuentras bien po

Po:sale de sus pensamientos - si

Song:yo con po ( u ) /

Lu Shin:yo lo escoji primero

Sakura:yo quisiera compartir tienda con mi heroina, tigresa

Po:estas segura *temiendo de ella*

Sakura:si, no pirnso estar con mono, mantis o esa cosa *refirendose a yijiro*

Tigresa:muy bien, entinses yo con sakura, tampovo quiero compartir mi tiena con ellas -song y lu shin- , o con ellos -mono mantis y yijiro-

Shifu:ya hay 2 equipos, y los demas

Po:mejor sakura, arma los equipo

Sakura:esta bien, mmmmm, po tu con esa cosa *señalando a yijiro, song con lu shin y mono y mantis

Todos(los que se acaban de mensionar):QUE!!!

Sakura:po tu con esa cosa por que se ve que no se llevan bien y los otros para que mono y mantis no esten de lividinosos

Po:sakura, no quiero que pienses mal pero

Sakura:que pasa po? Yo nunca pensaria mal de ti, solo si me das las razon

Po:te vendastes los pechos, verdad

Sakura:no me siento comoda con ellos asi que lo hice, no te gusta como me veo verda :'(

Po:claro que si, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no importa si cambias tueres una de las flores mas bellas

Todos: 7 -7

Sakura:yo soy la segunda, ya que se quien es ka primera para ti po *con los ojos le da una señal indicandole a tigresa*

Shufu:muy bien ahi que ir a empacar

Song:nos bañarenos primero

Sakura:a donde los llevare hay aguas termales para hombre y mujer, ademas en el camino se ensusiaran mucho

Lu Shin:en donde es eso?

Sakura:en las propiedades del palacio yin yang

Tigresa:pero no dejan que nadie se aserque a menos de que conoscas a alguien ahi y solo te permiten 2 personas

Vibora:o almenos que estudies ahi

Sakura:yo soy la alumna del maestro koga, hay me conocen como angel of darkness

Shifu:tu eres ella, la que derroto a mugan

Sakura:si

Grulla:bueno hay que empacar

Mono:si

Mantis:que esperamos, vamos

Todos fueron a empacar sus cosas, salieron en la noche e invitaron al señor ping, todos fueron contandose acnedotas y llegaron al amanecer a el palacion yin yang


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura los guió/emem a un bosque del palacio raro era que había una puerta en medio de este, al abrirlo reveló un bosque secreto. Esté era lugar de entrenamiento del palacio yin yang/p

\- Ya llegamos - dijo Sakura Wow si que saben esconder bien este bosque – Mantis parecía sorprendido

\- Es para que no entre nadie ajeno a los alumnos del palacio - Sakura explicó dando espacio para que pasaran

\- ¿Y dónde dormiremos? - cuestionó Lu Shin

\- ... - Víbora miró a su alrededor, logrando ver unas casas - ahí hay habitaciones

\- Vamos a dejar el equipaje, para preparar la cena - el señor Ping cogió sus malestas caminando a la habitación más cercana

\- ¿La cena? - Shifu estaba confundido

\- Nos perdimos el armuerzo - dijo de lo más obvio Mono pues habían tardado mucho en llegar

\- Si - Sakura intentaba no reír pues ver a Po y Mono discutir le causaba gracia - bueno les explicare todo, si caminan 50 pasos hacía el sur ahí encontraran los baños termales y al norte está un mini salón de entrenamiento, a 55 pasos... y lo demás lo tiene que encontrar ustedes - término de explicar no les diría la ubicación de todo

\- ¿Solo estudias tú aquí? - Yijiro le preguntó a la híbrida pues no veía a otros alumnos cercas

\- No, somos 6 en total: es Lili una loba japonesa, Alex león africano, Kimi es una zorra al igual que Tom y mi mejor amigo en el palacio es Shaoran es un híbrido, un tigon para ser exactos - Sakura les dijo

\- Ya te la quieren quitar Po - Grulla bromeó con Po

\- Mejor vamos a instalarnos - Song dijo bastante celosa pues había escuchado

Toda la tarde se la pasaron desempacando mientras que Po, él señor Ping y Sakura hacían la cena. La cena empezó muy tarde, Sakura les estuvo explicando como era el palacio y que tenían que hacer para sobrevivir en ese bosque ya que era como un entrenamiento de sobrevivencia. Terminaron de cenar y todos se dirigieron a su habitación. En la habitación de dos felinas, ambas seguía despiertas por distintos motivos.

\- Sakura saldre a entrenar, para que sepan donde estoy y no me busquen - Tigresa le dijo pues de lo poco que había convivido con ella se preocupaba bastante por los demás

\- Llevate unas llaves yo ire a tomar un baño, por si regresas antes - Sakura cogió una toalla y un juego de llaves para después salir de la habitación

\- Está bien

En otra habitación, uno de los chicos fue rodeado de un aura negra la cual desapareció al entrar él otro. Un susurró inaudible para uno, esté pedía que saliera y dañará a la de orbes rosas.

\- Ire a pasear - Yijiro se levantó estaba por salir cuando alguien le advirtió

\- No vallaala hbitación de Tigresa y Sakura - Po dijo enojado pues no quería que él las molestará

\- Yo haré lo que quiera panda-san - Yijiro lo miró por encima de los hombros, sus ojos se tornaron negros por un instante

\- Mejor ve a entrenar, creó que las dos se estan bañando - Po pensó pues sabía que una había termindado muy sucias

\- Como sea, adiós - azotó la puerta saliendo - así que estás ahí Tigresa te haré una pequeña visita - pensó

Yijiro fue a los termas, ahí era dificil ver ya que en la noche se pone muy oscuro, creía que Tigresa se encontraría ahí pero no era así. Había mucho eco en el lugar y por el ruido del agua no podías identificar la voz.

\- Ah - Sakura se relajó, sumergiéndose todo en el agua - esperó no quedarme dormida

\- Ahí está - dijo al ver una figura que jugaba con el agua. Aquél susurró pedía que le hiciera dañó - está noche seras mía

\- Como me gusta estar aquí - pensó en voz alta Sakura

\- Y tu como me vuelves loco - Yijiro habló sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros siendo rodeado nuevamente por aquella aura

\- ¡¿QUE?! - Sakura comenzó a tener miedo

Yijiro se abalanzó contra sakura, lleno de lujuria, Sakura batallaba para que no pasara nada pero Yijiro era persitente no la dejaría hasta cumplir su objetivo.

\- ¡AUXILIÓ! - comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, un pasó en falso y podía ser su fin - ¡PO! ¡SYAORAN! ¡AYUDA!

\- Guarda silencio - la logró sujetar golpeándole la nuca dejándola inconsciente

Aquéllos gritos de gran desesperación lograron despertar a todos que intentaron ir a donde se habían escuchado. Un sujetó que estaba cerca llegó más rápido que el resto observando lo que aquél samurái haría a una niña

Alejate de ella - advirtió aquél sujetó

\- ¿Quién es? - Yijiro miró alrededor

\- Te lo digo por última vez - el sujetó comenzó a molestarse - ¡Sueltala!

\- No la dejaré hasta que sea mía - Yijiro se burló de él

\- ¡Maldito! - exclamó furioso corriendo a donde estaban ambos

Él sujetó y Yijiro comenzaron a pelear, después escuchar como los demás se acercan, Yijiro al escucharlos se fue para que no lo descubrieran

\- ¿Qué? - los buscó, quería romperle la cara - ¿A dónde te fuiste? - chasqueo la lengua, miró a su derecha dónde estaba la híbrida - Sakura ¿Estás bien? - la abrazó recordando un pequeño detalle - t-tranquila - se quitó su chaleco colocándoselo a ella, estaba sonrojado evitando ver la

Llegaron los demás, ven a Sakura la cuál comenzaba a recobrar su sentido, ven a aquél desconocido creyendo que él la había lastimado.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?!, te advierto que si le pusistes una mano encima me la pagaras - Po advirtió acercándose

\- Tranquilo guerrero dragon, Sakura está bien - le dijo acariciando su mejilla

\- ¿Quién la atacó? Fuiste tú ¿Verdad? - Tigresa lo cuestionó tornando sus nudillos. Un quejido se escuchó, la menor había recobrado el sentido

\- No fue él, no alcance a ver quien era solo escuche que lo traia «loco», pero se ha de haber confundido - Sakura aclaró

\- ¿Por qué? - Víbora le preguntó

\- Por que no me queria a mi, si no a Tigresa - Sakura contestó

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? - el señor Ping era el más preocupado por ella

\- Por suerte nada, pero se podria decir que... - un nudo se formó en su garganta

\- Si, ¿Qué te hizo? - Po preguntó exaltado

\- Intentó violarme - rompió en llanto, aquél sujeto que estaba con ella la abrazó intentando calamarla

-... - Lu Shin presentía quien pudo ser - ¿Alguien a visto a Yijiro? - miraron a la cabra - ¿Qué tal si fue él?

\- Quizás si - Mantis apoyó un tanto desconfiado a Lu Shin

\- Vi a alguien que salia corriendo de aqui - Yijiro volvió fingiendo no haber hecho nada - ¿Qué paso?

\- A Sakura la intentaron violar - Grulla le dijo

\- Rayos no era Tigresa, pero ya se porque se peleaban por Sakura - pensó

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - Po le preguntó a aquél sujetó

\- Me llamo Syaoran, soy el guerrero fénix - explicó un tigon

\- Es un honor estar ante el guerrero fénix - Shifu le dijo pues había escuchado de él

\- Una pregunta, Sakura está desnuda ¿No? - Mono les recordó

\- ¡Ah! - se sumergió en el agua, Po se acercó con la toalla - ¡No miren! Por favor - se ocultó detrás de su amigo, Po logró llegar a ella colocándole la toalla, por reflejó uso a ambos para evitar que los demás la vieran - perdón por usarlos

\- Alguien que pase su ropa - Po estaba apenado, pues estaba cerca de él una mujer semi desnuda

\- Si rápido, podría atrapar un resfriado - Syoran empujó a Po quien cayó al agua, alejando a Sakura de él

Lu shin y Víbora fueron por la ropa de Sakura ya que la que llevaba estaba mojada, los hombres se tuvieron que ir se para que le acomodaran las vendas en los pecho de Sakura. Todos se fuerin a dormir, Syaoran hacía guardia afuera de las tienedas, Po seguía en los termas tratando de encotrar una pista de quien pudo haber sido.


End file.
